


Namimori Flame Guardian AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Meta, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Due to a quirk of fate, it is Nana who is Giotto’s descendant, not Iemitsu. In the grand scheme of things, this normally wouldn’t have made a difference and Tsuna would have become Decimo regardless.Except…Nana never married Iemitsu in this universe.Tsuna grows up with a father (who may or may not be dead) and the knowledge of some strange sort of flame ability that everyone on his mom’s side of the family has.Vongola? Vongola doesn’t even know Nana and Tsuna exist because they lost track of Giotto’s bloodline decades ago and are currently looking for a heir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
>  
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

 

> AU where Nana is descends from Giotto’s family line. Normally this wouldn’t change anything, especially with Iemitsu’s connection to the CEDEF. 
> 
> Except in this universe, Nana never married Iemitsu and Vongola lost track of Giotto’s line sometime during the fall of Tokugawa Shogunate Era. 
> 
> Nana’s family has always had the gift of a strange fire in many different colors. Orange is by far the most common in their line, but there have been other colors, especially among the trusted friends or spouses that were taught. Most of the lore was lost. Outside of the names and abilities, they have no knowledge of the mafia or the rings that exist elsewhere in the world. 
> 
> None of this stops Tsuna from finding new friends and teaching them. The Sawada family’s fire is one of the worse and best kept secrets in Namimori. 
> 
>  

More Notes:

  * No one actually knows who Tsuna’s father is. And to be honest, no one really cares. 
  * When asked about Tsuna’s father, Nana has no idea what you’re talking about. In fact, her answer changes every time someone asks her.
  * Hibari is actually the first one Tsuna befriends. His parents are long time friends with Nana and learned from her how to use their flames. His parents tell him that if Kyoya wants the secrets of fire, it’s best to ask the current guardian of his generation (Tsuna) and by ask, they mean make friends. (This confuses Kyoya greatly).
  * If the parents know how to use flames (as it is with the Hibaris) they don’t teach their kids. The task of proving themselves worthy to the Sawada Family falls to the child’s own merit and morals.
  * Best kept and worse kept secret in Namimori. Which means rainbow color flames are actually really common in Namimori, but no one outside of Namimori knows about them.
  * Tsuna is arguably the most accepting Sky in his family. There’s a large number of people he entrusted the teaching of his family’s Flames to. 
  * As current guardian for his family, Tsuna’s main goal is to collect a full set (a feat very few in his family actually accomplish. Nana herself only picked up half a set) 
  * Except, he keeps adding people until he has two or three of each element.
  * Nana and Tsuna were on vacation in Italy when they pick up Mukuro and Gokudera.   
  
“Mom, I found someone who is a good fit for Mist! Can we keep him?”  
  
“Of course, Tsu-kun!” 
  * If they do have connections to the mafia in this AU, neither Gokudera or Mukuro mention it. As far as they are concerned, the mafia can burn in hell. 
  * Namimori is a magnet for strange and odd things. Just because the mafia is unaware of its existence doesn’t stop Namimori from being the most chaotic place in the world. 
  * No one is ever to speak of the incident with giant octopus, ice, bridge, and bees. 
  * It’s this chaos that eventually does draw Reborn to Namimori. In which he decides retirement is good for the soul and decides to settle in Namimori. He’ll never suffer a dull moment for the rest of his life. 
  * Tsuyoshi could have told him that. That’s why he had settled here himself.




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS WHISPERED:  
> Could I maybe have a Namimori Flame Guardians AU? Reborn comes under orders of the Ninth expecting a civilian boy and gets sucked into the crazyness. Mostly i just want to see Reborn flailing trying to corral one very magnetic Sky and two/three sets of guardians. (If you could add some Tsuna/Reborn on the side I'd be eternally grateful)
> 
> -.-.-  
> Hmm… actually that’s conflicts with the set up of the AU. Vongola has no idea that Tsuna exist. Iemitsu never married Nana and Nana is the one who descents from Giotto (and Vongola lost track of that family line years ago). But well let’s see.

Reborn had hear only rumors about Namimori. A town that was supposedly filled with plenty of Flame Users who had no attachment to the mafia and got into fights every single day with lots of glorious destruction.  

Honestly it sounded a bit like fairy tale, which was why most people scoffed at the idea. No one had been able to find it either. But it definitely sounded like Reborn’s kind of town. All that chaos. 

So naturally, Reborn being Reborn, he found it. 

And was greeted by the some of the most vicious and strongest Flame Users. Still no match for the World’s Strongest Hitman though. Reborn made quick work of the wide mix, there were at least three families in there from adults to young children attacking them. 

“Ara~ Not many people can defeat a Hibari. Much less three.” 

Reborn looked up to see a woman with brown hair and serene smile walking towards him. She wore an apron, looking every part of a common housewife. Trailing after her was a young boy, matching her features. 

“May I ask why you’re here?” the woman asked. 

“Just passing through,” Reborn remarked. 

“Are you here to cause trouble?” the woman asked. 

“No.” Not really at least. He was mostly here out of curiosity. 

“He isn’t lying, Kaasan,” the boy said. 

Reborn frowned. The boy was capable of telling lies from true. 

“I know, Tsu-kun.” 

The mother too? 

The woman just smiled. “Well, welcome to Namimori. Don’t cause trouble and we won’t have any problems.” 

She waved her hand and Reborn became distinctly aware how cold the temperature had dropped as it returned to normal. Interesting. Just who were these two? 

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr **[Namimori Flame Guardian AU tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/Namimori-Flame-Guardian-AU)**


End file.
